La Protegida
by Zetus
Summary: Lo que pasa cuando Sesshoumaru descubre que Rin ha dejado de ser una niña y se da cuenta que sus sentimientos por ella son distintos
1. Default Chapter

Todos los personajes de Inuyasha son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
Nota del Autor: Comencé a escribir este fic por culpa del aburrimiento y a pesar de que tengo mil ideas en mi cabeza decidí hacerlo corto tres capítulos a lo sumo, pero a la mitad del 'proceso creativo' me puse a pensar en que para el desenlace fuera celestial era mejor que el príncipe tuviera ambos brazos y pensé que Sesshoumaru podría ir en busca de uno...demasiado deshonroso para el youkai mas poderoso y bello del anime por lo que decidí otorgarle sus extremidades por el bien del amor. Espero que a pesar de sus dos brazos mi representación sea una fiel del maravilloso magnetismo del perro demonio de la luna. Mi constante obsesión por mantener la esencia de los personajes es culpa de la Diosa del Viento que siempre tiene mil interrogantes que me hacen ver las cosas desde otro ángulo.  
  
/////  
  
La protegida  
  
Cap1 Curiosidad  
  
Rin caminaba distraída por un sendero iluminado por el sol, a pocos metros de Sesshoumaru, muy cerca de ella Jaken avanzaba con su habitual lentitud.  
  
Con una mirada de medio lado el pequeño demonio se fijó en Rin, ya no era ninguna niña, más bien se había convertido en toda una mujer de facciones delicadas, lustroso cabello y deslumbrante sonrisa, con los años sus ojos parecieron oscurecerse tanto que eran de un verde muy intenso, cuando Jaken hablaba con ella para regañarla ella lo miraba sin decir nada con una sonrisa bailando en sus pupilas.  
  
Muchas veces pretendía que no la apreciaba pero Jaken no podía evitarlo, ella había sido su única compañía en el transcurso de muchos años, esperando pacientemente a que su amo regresara, acompañándolos a cualquier lugar y sin protestar, siempre fiel siempre feliz.  
  
Rin se distrajo para recoger unas cuantas flores sin notar siquiera la manera furtiva en que su Amo la miraba, a decir verdad Sesshoumaru tenía varias semanas de observar a su protegida muy de cerca y aunque en esta ocasión ella no pudo ver la curiosidad dibujada en el impávido rostro Rin estaba consciente que se Amo se comportaba de manera extraña, pero guardaba la inquietud que eso le provocaba para sí misma.  
  
Después de vivir tanto tiempo juntos estaba acostumbrada a ser una presencia silenciosa, alguien a quien se le permitía acompañarlo, una compañía sin demasiada trascendencia. Pero ella sentía que ahora era distinto porque su querido Sesshoumaru la miraba con insistencia y en el fondo de su alma eso la ponía inquieta, feliz y despertaba sensaciones extrañas y nuevas que hervían en su piel.  
  
En el momento que Rin se alejó del sendero, Sesshoumaru se detuvo sobre sus pasos y le recordó con voz hueca que se mantuviera cerca, Rin le contestó arrodillada frente a las flores. El youkai se quedó viéndola hacer el ramillete de flores mientras tarareaba una suave melodía. Al arrodillarse el cabello negro llegaba al piso desordenado, eso era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de su protegida, aquella melena azabache brillante, abundante y que parecía tener vida propia.  
  
Desde que la salvara nunca le molestó su presencia, pero jamás se detuvo a pensar en que ella se convertiría en mujer frente a sus ojos, y tampoco esperaba los sentimientos que Rin le provocaba y él con tanto ahínco trataba de reprimir, era muy difícil no sentirse intrigado, porque su cuerpo y actitudes eran las de una mujer y su protegida era dueña de unas curvas estimulantes. Sesshoumaru podía adivinar la curva de sus senos vírgenes y firmes, su suave piel, la tibieza entre sus piernas y la dulzura de sus labios, su aroma agradable, aroma que había madurado con ella volviéndose una placentera tortura para sus extraordinarios y delicados sentidos.  
  
Observarla sin que ella lo supiera mientras dormía era una de las pocas cosas que le daban placer, siempre dormía junto a él acurrucada a sus pies recordando en sueños a su familia y a veces su propia muerte. Aquellas noches cuando se revolvía inquieta el youkai acariciaba su rostro con ternura logrando tranquilizarla lo suficiente para que pudiera dormir. En esos momentos Sesshoumaru demostraba su debilidad para con su protegida amparado en la soledad de la noche y el resguardo de las sombras que evitaban que ningún ser, fuera humano o youkai pudieran ver su debilidad y así comprobar que aquella mujer era más importante para él que cualquier otra cosa.  
  
Sesshoumaru estaba cautivado por su ternura y vivacidad pero lo que le robaba el sueño y mantenía sus sentidos enfocados en ella con curiosidad era que juntos con los recuerdos tormentosos, su nombre aparecía muy seguido durante la noche. Rin pronunciaba su nombre con una voz ronca y como si una parte de su cuerpo le doliera mucho. No podía apartar la expresión del rostro femenino al musitar su nombre y de la misma forma internamente se negaba a reconocer que esperaba con ansías tenerla dormida para escucharla.  
  
Después de una de esas noches, se sorprendía a sí mismo reviviendo el momento que podía escuchar de los delicados labios su nombre, susurrado con anhelo y devoción, eso no era todo su curiosidad le provocaba un sin fin de preguntas que no se atrevía a vocalizar. Quería saber porque no lo había abandonado, las aldeas visitadas eran numerosas, aldeas donde Rin siempre era bienvenida pero ni una sola vez había demostrado interés alguno por quedarse con seres humanos como ella.  
  
Al llegar a la aldea, siempre era lo mismo, Rin iba sola, se procuraba algún alimento o abrigo y regresaba corriendo a su lado con una sonrisa y una flor. Quería que ella le explicara porque continuaba viajando con él siempre feliz y sin protestar.  
  
Jaken estaba bajo un árbol descansando cuando abrió apenas los ojos para ver a su Amo totalmente concentrado en Rin que continuaba recolectando flores sin percatarse siquiera que era el objeto de la curiosidad youkai.  
  
El demonio sapo guardó sus conjeturas del porque de la extraña mirada de su Amo para sí mismo convencido que si alguna vez se atrevía a externar lo que hasta para él era lo obvio su amo no sería tolerante, usaría a Tokiyin y lo dejaría para que fuera comida de pájaros.  
  
*Porque mi amo observa a la chiquilla de esa forma tan extraña, nunca lo había visto así, y porque ella permanece aquí, bien podría irse a vivir con los de su especie...claro quien soy yo para juzgarla jamás me separare de mi amo bonito*  
  
Jaken cerró nuevamente los ojos y se concentró en la tarea que los había alejado del castillo. Estaban en busca de un youkai que estaba creando problemas en los límites de las tierras de su amo, Jaken desechó los pensamientos extraños sobre Rin y se concentró en recobrar energías para no fallarle a su amo.  
  
Lo último que vió antes de cerrar los ojos nuevamente fue a Rin frente al youkai con unas cuantas flores en la mano. Con un refunfuño mental desistió de comprender la ridícula e inagotable fascinación de Rin por las flores. 


	2. La tormenta

Cap 2 La Tormenta  
  
Continuaron hasta llegar a una parte del bosque con un claro, sin que le dijera nada Rin se sentó junto al dragón de dos cabezas que estaba echado en el suelo. Sesshoumaru estuvo de pie un minuto observando como se enroscaba buscando la protección del animal que junto a ella parecía una dócil mascota. Se acercó en silencio y al notar su presencia Rin abrió los ojos.  
  
"Amo?"  
  
"Volveremos tan pronto como pueda, serás una buena niñ...estarás bien?"  
  
Rin no le contestó inmediatamente sus ojos se transformaron con una mirada intensa y desconcertante, el youkai sostuvo la mirada preguntándose el porque no había podido terminar la oración que había usado por años al separarse de ella.  
  
Encontró la respuesta en los nuevos sentimientos que su corazón albergaba por Rin que a sus ojos era una deseable mujer. Le pareció adorable verla sonrojarse levemente y con suavidad llevarse los dedos al rostro haciendo más obvio en tono rosado de sus mejillas.  
  
Rin le aseguró que estaría bien, sin responderle el youkai dio media vuelta y se puso en marcha al tiempo que reflexionaba sobre el hecho que tratándose de Rin el que fuera humana no representaba ningún impedimento para admirar su belleza y pureza de espíritu. Ella se había ganado su cariño y consideración con todos sus años de incondicional compañía y fe ciega.  
  
/////  
  
En el momento que supo que Sesshoumaru ya no era visible Rin se incorporó apoyando la espalda en el animal, al hacerlo A-UN solo movió la cola con la delicadeza de una mascota dragón arrancándole una sonrisa a su compañera.  
  
"Viste eso A-UN? No soy una niña y él ya lo sabe...mmm odio tener que esperarlo"  
  
Se acostó resignada viendo de reojo el cielo que se oscurecía a la distancia, parecía que una lluvia torrencial se avecinaba en cuestión de pocas horas. Si su Amo no regresaba estaría a la intemperie y con mucho frío, apartó esa inquietud y trató de pensar en algo que la distrajera, sin proponérselo recordó las palabras de los habitantes del castillo.  
  
Cuando no viajaban por la región vivían en el magnífico castillo donde Sesshoumaru había vivido su infancia y adolescencia, disfrutaba vivir ahí donde era atendida y cuidada como la única humana que vivía en armonía con youkais que la trataban con respeto y amabilidad.  
  
Las palabras de Sukime resurgieron en su mente llenándola de curiosidad. Sukime era su nana una youkai que se había encargado de ella desde el primer día sin miradas extrañas y con mucho amor. Tan solo unos días atrás había escuchado a su nana decir que Sesshoumaru parecía diferente y listo, pero siendo una youkai se había percatado de su presencia antes que Rin pudiera escuchar el resto de la conversación.  
  
Por más que le suplicó Sukime fue como una tumba recordándole que no debía ser tan curiosa porque las mujeres sabían guardar su lugar. Al preguntarle si ya era una mujer, su nana le dijo que sí que no debía olvidarlo y que además siguiera su corazón y sus instintos.  
  
Sentada junto a A-UN Rin se pregunto que había querido decir Sukime con aquel consejo. Tenía curiosidad por saber exactamente para que estaba su amo listo, sin darse cuenta e incapaz de controlarlo la imagen de sus sueños estaba frente a sus ojos, haciendo un nudo en su estómago y traicionando su propio deseo de reprimir sentimientos extraños.  
  
*Awww! seguir mis instintos y mi corazón...ha eso es fácil, él es mi vida!*  
  
/////////////  
  
Jaken caminaba detrás de su amo en silencio y con cautela, el extraño brillo en los ojos de su amo le robaba la tranquilidad y despertaba su curiosidad, no paraba de pensar que talvez su amo también hubiera notado que Rin era toda una mujer y que cuando llegaba a las aldeas los jóvenes la miraban con demasiado interés.  
  
"Amo, usted dijo que era una presencia maligna!"  
  
"Así es"  
  
"No será rival para usted!"  
  
"..."  
  
Al ver que el demonio se revolvía Sesshoumaru resopló y le lanzó una mirada furiosa  
  
"Amo...usted cree que Rin se va a ir algún día?"  
  
"..."  
  
Sesshoumaru no dudo un segundo en ocultar sus sentimientos al escuchar a su sirviente exteriorizar la pregunta que muchas veces le taladraba la conciencia. Al no recibir respuesta alguna el sapo inició un recuento de la vida y momentos de Rin dejando en evidencia su afecto por la joven mujer, al escucharlo el youkai pudo darse cuenta que la presencia de Rin era una dosis de felicidad y ternura en su existencia y la de Jaken.  
  
Prestó atención a todas y cada una de las palabras sin que lo supiera, cuando Jaken terminó diciendo que dudaba mucho que ella quisiera separarse de él, Sesshoumaru dejó escapar un leve y casi imperceptible suspiro atrapado en su garganta. No tenía dudas que tener a Rin cerca era motivo de felicidad y aunque la reprimía bajo un manto de frialdad e indiferencia, eso no era impedimento para que el sentimiento fuera demoledor. El era de esa forma no podía dejar de sentir las cosas con la misma intensidad con que las dominaba.  
  
No fue mucho tiempo antes que se encontraran con la presencia maligna, era un youkai que había decidido atacar los límites de las tierras dominio de Sesshoumaru, con una mueca torcida el príncipe desenvainó a Tokiyin y recibió los débiles ataques, al levantar una sola vez su espada el intruso se desvaneció en el aire como si nunca hubiera existido dejando un estela de pestilencia en el aire. Sesshoumaru observó a su alrededor el olor a sangre era penetrante y tan desagradable que hacía insoportable quedarse mas tiempo en aquel lugar.  
  
Jaken observó a su amo y se alegró de ver que habían cumplido su cometido sin mayores complicaciones, frente a él Sesshoumaru parecía meditar con la mirada fija en dirección al camino de regreso a Rin, podía jurar que la expresión del príncipe era casi feliz y hasta a la expectativa, como si estuviera emocionado por algo, pero lo que fuera que dibujaba aquella expresión en el impávido rostro escapaba a su comprensión, como pretender saber los sentimientos que su amo albergaba en las profundidades de su controlada personalidad.  
  
Cuando Sesshoumaru empezó a caminar Jaken lo siguió en silencio, serían un par de horas antes de llegar a donde Rin los esperaba y había una nube a lo lejos que amenazaba con convertir el clima en un verdadero dolor de cabeza.  
  
/////////////  
  
La sacudida a su alrededor la obligó a abrir los ojos, al hacerlo se encontró con las dos cabezas que la miraban esperando que se despertara completamente, Rin se sentó mientras se rascaba la cabeza bostezando inmediatamente el frío hizo mella en su piel y levantó la cabeza para ver el cielo completamente oscurecido, había un fuerte viento y se percibía el olor a lluvia en el aire. Rin se frotó los brazos con las manos y se incorporó buscando con la mirada a su amo.  
  
"No ha regresado que hacemos...ya pronto va a llover!"  
  
El dragón movió las cabezas bajo sus manos obligándolo a seguirlo, la vestimenta de Rin era apenas el kimono y con el viento azotando su cara rápidamente empezó a tiritar, se sintió mas tranquila cuando estuvieron bajo un árbol que les daba un respiro del inminente temporal. A-UN la rodeó y se echó formando un escudo entre el mal tiempo y su amada Rin que no dudo un instante en acurrucarse junto a la fría piel del animal y abrazarse una de sus fuertes patas.  
  
"Sesshoumaru por favor ven pronto!"  
  
Así estuvo durante un rato con los ojos entrecerrados y agudizando los oídos en busca del silencioso retorno de su amo y añorando su habitación el castillo como nunca antes, pero aquello no duró demasiado porque el cielo se abrió como una flor en primavera dejando que los relámpagos y una lluvia helada y fina cubriera la región como una ola inexorable que sacudían el frágil cuerpo enroscado bajo el árbol.  
  
La lluvia se intensificó con tanta rapidez que pronto las ramas del árbol no ofrecían ninguna protección pero daba igual que fuera bajo aquel árbol o a la intemperie porque la lluvia lo cubría todo y no había refugio visible.  
  
El incesante temblor corporal y el frío que le provocaba su delgada ropa completamente mojada rápidamente sumergieron a Rin en un helado letargo, poco podía hacer el dragón para evitarlo, la lluvia era demasiado intensa tanto que después de un rato de soportar el frío perdió el conocimiento, cuando A-UN percibió que ya no temblaba trató de reanimarla con un leve y sutil cabezazo pero el frágil cuerpo estaba flácido y por su pálido rostro la lluvia descendía libremente.  
  
////////  
  
Jaken caminaba detrás de su amo arrastrando los pies, el viento era tal que les dificultaba avanzar, de improviso el pequeño tropezó con los pies de Sesshoumaru que miraba hacía adelante con el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula tan apretada que se podía ver los músculos de sus mejillas completamente delineados por la presión.  
  
"Amo sucede algo?"  
  
"Está lloviendo...junto a mí Jaken!"  
  
"Hai"  
  
De inmediato Jaken sintió la energía a su alrededor formar una esfera brillante que los protegía del mal tiempo como una burbuja salvadora. Iban tan rápido que sintió el estómago compactado en su interior junto al resto de sus órganos pero no se atrevió a decir nada porque la expresión de Sesshoumaru era una visión terrible, Jaken no soportaba ver a su amado Amo con aquella preocupación dibujada en el rostro.  
  
Cuando llegaron a lugar donde habían dejado a Rin Jaken dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro la lluvia era tan cerrada que no se divisaba nada que no estuviera justo frente a ellos, Sesshoumaru se movió despacio hasta que una gran mancha negra llamó su atención.  
  
Frente al dragón la esfera de energía pareció hacerse menos densa, lo suficiente para ver a A-UN inmóvil. La energía se expandió hasta cubrir al dragón y su preciada acompañante. Con rapidez y agilidad Sesshoumaru rodeó al dragón y sus ojos palidecieron un momento al ver a Rin empapada hasta la médula y desmayada. Con su acostumbrada delicadeza de movimientos se arrodilló hasta Rin y la tomó en brazos.  
  
Al levantarla su cabeza cayó hacia atrás por lo que Sesshoumaru se tomó un segundo para acomodar su cabeza suavemente en el pliegue de su codo evitando que su armadura la hiciera algún daño. Sintió una punzada en el estómago al percibir exactamente cuan helada estaba, tanto que sus labios habían tomado un tono azulado.  
  
Inmediatamente desechó la idea de regresar al castillo era necesario calentarla tan pronto como fuera posible por lo que había que buscar un refugio de inmediato. Con delicadeza atrajo a Rin mas cerca de su pecho acurrucándola y recordando que había visto la entrada de una cueva muy cerca de ahí.  
  
Junto a él Jaken se aventuró a hablar preocupado por la falta de color en el rostro de la chiquilla.  
  
"Amo...está bien? No le va a pasar nada verdad...Amo?"  
  
"No lo permitiré"  
  
Jaken sintió una punzada al escuchar una fibra de emoción en la voz de su amo y esperó a que se movieran nuevamente, no podía evitar sentirse un poco celoso, pero en ese momento logró entenderlo a la perfección, Rin era frágil y delicada y Sesshoumaru era un guerrero que tenía como única debilidad la hermosa mujer que yacía desmayada entre sus brazos.  
  
////////////// 


	3. Descubrimiento

Cap 3 Descubrimiento  
  
El interior de la cueva estaba completamente seca y sin habitantes visibles, era oscura y algunas partes del piso estaban cubiertas por hojas secas. Sesshoumaru caminó hasta alejarse lo suficiente de la puerta para que el frío no entrara, y depositó a Rin con delicadeza en el suelo arrodillándose junto a ella. Detrás de él, Jaken se movió con excepcional rapidez para encender el fuego que ayudaría a Rin a recobrar el tono rosado de sus mejillas, que irónicamente extrañaba.  
  
La cueva era tan grande y alta que el dragón no tuvo problemas para buscar un lugar donde echarse, la piel fría y escamosa ya estaba seca, apoyando ambas cabezas en el piso, el animal se sumergió en un revitalizador sueño.  
  
Jaken se acercó una vez que tuvo el fuego listo, ahora toda la cueva estaba iluminada y se comenzaba a sentir un agradable calor en la atmósfera.  
  
"Amo..."  
  
"Lo sé tengo que quitarle esa ropa mojada..."  
  
Antes que Sesshoumaru pudiera decirle que desapareciera de su vista, el pequeño demonio se alejó en silencio echándose con los ojos cerrados, en un rincón alejado de la cueva junto a A-UN.  
  
Sin perder un segundo más de tiempo Sesshoumaru se deshizo de su armadura poniéndola a un lado, con cuidado el youkai soltó la exquisita tela atada a su cintura y la parte que cubría su torso, los puso en su regazo y se dispuso a desvestir a Rin. Con dolorosa lentitud sus estilizados dedos aflojaron las mojadas ropas, con cada movimiento de sus manos más de la piel de Rin quedaba al descubierto, el youkai cerró los ojos por un momento para poder concentrarse en cubrir a Rin y esperar a que abriera los ojos.  
  
Al terminar de desvestirla ahogó un suspiro, y por un segundo dejó que su mente y sus ojos se regocijaran en la visión de la piel desnuda frente a él, era tal como lo había imaginado, una piel sedosa, limpia y completamente virgen. Nadie jamás la había acariciado, ni la había hecho gritar de placer, ni sudar hasta el agotamiento presa de la más fuerte de las pasiones.  
  
Su corazón se aceleró al recorrer con la mirada cada centímetro del cuerpo de Rin, maravillosas curvas en la que ansiaba perderse, se sintió agonizar mientras deslizaba sus dedos con suavidad sobre las mejillas, al hacerlo, Rin pareció agitarse levemente provocando la mas mínima de las sonrisas en la comisura de los labios youkai. Tomó las ropas de su regazo y con delicadeza cubrió a Rin por completo. Una vez vestida percibió como Jaken tomaba el kimono mojado y lo extendía cerca del fuego.  
  
Con una mano sujetó su rostro y con la otra apartó los mechones de la cara. Después la acomodó entre sus piernas de cara al fuego, sosteniéndola muy cerca de su pecho tibio, al tiempo que le frotaba la espalda produciendo calor, el cual esperaba le devolviera la conciencia para así poder regresar al castillo. Afuera de la cueva la lluvia continuaba cayendo incesablemente, como si estuviera dispuesta a mantenerlos ahí por tiempo indefinido.  
  
Una agradable sensación la rodeaba en el momento en que Rin trató de abrir los ojos, era como si estuviera en un capullo que le transmitía seguridad y la hacía sentir querida. Con lentitud se llevó la mano al rostro al tiempo que vocalizaba el grado de comodidad en que estaba. Cuando finalmente abrió los ojos, su corazón dio un vuelco al encontrarse muy cerca de los profundos ojos de su amo.  
  
"Amo...regresó por mi!"  
  
"Cómo te sientes?"  
  
"Bien, muchas gracias!"  
  
"Tienes frío?"  
  
"No...quiero decir si"  
  
Sesshoumaru sonrió de forma casi imperceptible, era obvio que Rin estaba muy cómoda en sus brazos y quería seguir así, por lo que la estrechó aún más, satisfaciendo su propio deseo de no separarse de ella.  
  
No supo porqué y o qué lo impulsó a rozar sus labios sobre la frente de Rin, que lo miraba con los ojos desorbitados por la emoción, se notaba que ella trataba con desesperación de vocalizar una avalancha de sentimientos, pero las palabras no encontraron salida ahogadas por la sensación de los labios sobre su piel.  
  
Una vez que sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar, los labios de Rin estaban separados y su mirada era intensa, tanto que el youkai sintió los brillantes ojos verdes como dos flechas que lo atravesaban. Se fijó en su boca y felizmente había recobrado el color, por lo que aprovechando el sentimiento extraño que parecía haberse apoderado de él, acarició los labios con el dedo índice.  
  
"Ya no están azules"  
  
"..."  
  
Si Rin hubiera estado de pie, seguramente sus rodillas habrían cedido al peso de su cuerpo, sobrecogido por la emoción y sensación de vacío que perforaba su estómago y le ponía los pelos de punta. Miraba a su amo pero no lo reconocía, había algo en su voz que era distinto y eso le producía escalofríos que recorrían su espalda de arriba abajo.  
  
En el momento que recordó las palabras de su nana, su mente hacía que sus labios acariciaran el dedo youkai de una forma tan sensual que ella misma se sorprendió, al ver lo que los sentimientos por su amo la impulsaban a hacer. Con un suave movimiento mordisqueó la yema del dedo lo que le ganó una mirada penetrante de su amo, que por un instante cerró sus brazos estrechándola aún más, pero aquel abrazo era distinto a los demás, porque era posesivo y fuerte, como si deseara transmitirle aprobación a su sutil caricia.  
  
Una vez más, Sesshoumaru delineó la forma de la boca femenina antes de someter su mano a la suavidad del cabello azabache que estaba casi seco. Sostuvo la cabeza de Rin un segundo, antes de cerrar sus labios sobre ella con ternura cediendo a los impulsos que enturbiaban sus pensamientos; al hacerlo los ensordecedores latidos de su corazón parecían aplacarse satisfechos.  
  
En el instante que Rin sintió que su amo la besaba, cerró los ojos y sintió que las fuerzas la abandonaban, con timidez entreabrió los labios al tiempo que subía los brazos para aferrarse a su amo con desesperación. En su mente no había cabida para nada más que aquel beso, había soñado tantas veces con eso, que estarlo viviendo era un sueño imposible de creer.  
  
Al sentir que Rin prácticamente se volvía a desmayar entre sus brazos, el youkai la sujetó por la cintura con firmeza mientras aprovechaba su labios entreabiertos, para deslizar su lengua dentro; lo hizo con una seguridad tal, que en el fondo de sus pensamientos pudo comprender porque su corazón latía desesperado. Rin era diferente a cualquier mujer o hembra youkai, que hubiera tenido la oportunidad de conocer en su larga vida.  
  
La forma como temblaba bajo su pecho, el calor que emanaba de ella, el cambio en su aroma, cambio que le llegaba como la más estimulante y silenciosa de las reacciones. Todo era tan seductor que sintió como la sangre de mounstro hervía en sus venas. Podía sentir los delicados brazos aferrándose a él y eso lo puso feliz, como nunca, pero guardó ese sentimiento para concentrarse en seguir besándola.  
  
Entre sus manos, Rin era como un trozo de alguna fruta prohibida, porque aquellos labios jóvenes e inexpertos eran un manjar tan dulce que por un momento, Sesshoumaru sintió sus sentimientos expuestos sobre su pecho, de la misma forma como cuando la observaba dormida. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo besándola, solo que había sido un momento maravilloso, mientras se besaban Rin emitía gemidos cortos que se perdían, devorados por la garganta youkai que parecía consumirla.  
  
Sesshoumaru fue disminuyendo la intensidad del beso con tormentosa suavidad, como si deseara alargar la sensación, mordisqueando y rozando los labios de Rin, cuando finalmente se separó de ella, no pudo anticipar la forma que lo haría sentir verla a los ojos. Ella tenía una expresión de total y absoluta felicidad y un sonrisa que por un instante parecía cegarlo. Ninguno dijo nada, Sesshoumaru buscó en un rincón de su ser lo más parecido a una enorme sonrisa y se la dio. Rin pudo jurar que el corazón le dejó de latir por un instante, mientras la visión de su amo sonriéndole quedaba grabada con fuego en su memoria.  
  
El demonio la observó y vió en el fondo de sus verdes ojos, una chispa de felicidad. Con la emoción atravesada en el pecho y perforando su alma, Rin cerró los ojos y se acurrucó contra él murmurando que tenía sueño. Conmovido Sesshoumaru movió la cabeza buscando verla, estaba completamente dormida, una discreta risa escapó de sus labios al sentir la fuerza con que se aferraba a él. Completamente satisfecho consigo mismo, cerró los ojos y no hizo ningún intento por reprimir la necesidad de su mente por imaginar como sería hacerle el amor.  
  
//////////// 


	4. Deseo hecho realidad

Capitulo 4 Un sueño hecho realidad  
  
Sesshoumaru abrió los ojos para ver a Rin que aún dormía placidamente entre sus brazos y después miró a su alrededor, Jaken y el dragón estaban tirados en el suelo completamente dormidos. Se distrajo al percibir que Rin se movía mientras soñaba por lo que agudizó sus sentidos esperando escuchar su nombre, sonrió al oír la voz ronca y seductora que tanto le gustaba, al nombrarlo instintivamente Rin se abrazó a él pero inmediatamente abrió los ojos ante el inesperado contacto físico.  
  
El príncipe tenía una serena expresión que hizo que Rin se sonrojara, carmín que fue visible aún en la penumbra que ahora envolvía la cueva, el fuego que ardía durante la noche se había consumido casi por completo. Nerviosa se acomodó el cabello fuera del rostro tratando de evadir la penetrante mirada que le impedía formar palabras mucho menos hablar con claridad.  
  
"Um!...Amo yo...!"  
  
"Estabas soñando conmigo Rin?"  
  
"Ah...bueno pues...si!"  
  
Sesshoumaru no pudo dejar pasar la oportunidad para torturarla y así disfrutar de su adorable rostro arrasado por la vergüenza de tener que contestar una pregunta tan comprometedora.  
  
"Y dime...sueño o pesadilla?"  
  
Incapaz de contener los nervios Rin se refugió en el cuello de Sesshoumaru y con una vocecita apenas audible la palabra 'sueño' llegó hasta los sensibles oídos de Sesshoumaru que no dijo nada más excepto preguntarle si estaba lista para regresar al castillo, cuando ella le contestó que si, el youkai notó que Rin estaba viéndolo con admiración y curiosidad mientras iba desde el kimono blanco sobre ella hasta el torso desnudo de su amo.  
  
"Tenía que evitar que pasaras frío, te puedes cambiar toma!"  
  
Rin recibió el kimono seco sintiéndose triste al ver lo arrugado que había quedado, lo sostuvo un instante y la garganta se le secó por la falta de aire, justo ahora comprendía claramente las palabras de su amo. Suspiró con fuerza por la emoción de saber que había sido el quien la había desvestido, inmediatamente dejó caer la cabeza hacia adelante escondiendo el carmín que oscurecía sus mejillas. Que la hubiera visto desnuda la hacia un nudo en el estomago y le provocaba una risita nerviosa que escapaba de sus labios.  
  
Con una mano sobre su boca agradeció haber complacido a su nana en ponerse toda clase de aceites y extractos de flores para suavizar la piel, era claro que Sukime había hecho esas cosas con un propósito escondido, probando ser más astuta y sabia de lo que Rin imaginaba.  
  
Aun con el rostro oculto por su cabello Rin se dio vuelta y comenzó a desvestirse mientras imaginaba que había pensado Sesshoumaru de su cuerpo, deseaba con toda su alma haberle parecido hermosa y no una simple humana repulsiva. El youkai tenía la mirada fija en ella y no perdió ni uno de sus movimientos mientras quedaba desnuda de espaldas a él, en muchos sentidos Rin no perdía su inocencia ya que aunque podía adivinar que estaba apenada para ella estar de espaldas era suficiente para sentirse tranquila.  
  
El kimono blanco se aflojó sobre la tersa piel cayendo al piso en silencio y dejando al descubierto la línea de piernas, la curvatura suave de sus glúteos y la seducción de una espalda hermosa y deseable, tanto que la sangre youkai se aceleró bajo su piel al recibir aquella visión hecha mujer que pedía a gritos besos, caricias y pasión pero sobre todo amor, un amor que estaba listo para despertar en aquel corazón aparentemente frió y calculador. Sin poder controlarlo, un gruñido que se formaba en la boca del estómago y subía por su garganta escapó de los labios del príncipe llamando la atención de la responsable de aquella sonora demostración del más puro y sincero deseo por una mujer.  
  
Se miraron un instante y fue Rin la primera en desviar la mirada, trataba de apartar y aplacar las imágenes latentes en su mente deseosa porque Sesshoumaru la hiciera suya para poder entregarle su virginidad a la única persona que ella había amado. Una vez con su kimono puesto tomo las ropas de su amo y se las entrego en la mano sin verlo siquiera y murmurando un 'arigato amo'  
  
Una vez que Jaken y A-UN despertaron se encontraron fuera de la cabaña disfrutando del sol del medio día, al recorrer con la mirada el terreno frente a ellos, todo se notaba húmedo y fresco. Junto a ella Jaken miraba a su amo y a Rin como tratando de descifrar porque percibía algo distinto en los dos, la única respuesta posible era lo que el pequeño demonio sabia aun sin proponérselo, ellos estaban unidos por un sentimiento mas profundo que la admiración o el agradecimiento. Era un sentimiento tal que el mismo Jaken se sentía parte de eso, estaba en la atmósfera como energía que no se ve pero se siente en cada parte de tu cuerpo y sin razón aparente te hace sonreír.  
  
"Rin estas bien?"  
  
"Hai, Jaken-sama muchas gracias por preguntar!"  
  
"mmm!"  
  
"Es un día hermoso no parece que hubiera llovido tanto, creo que arruiné mi vestido!"  
  
"Eso es lo de menos el amo mandara que te hagan uno nuevo!"  
  
"....claro!"  
  
Se quedaron un momento mas en silencio tanto que Rin se consumió en sus pensamientos, ahora que estaban a la luz del día se preguntaba porque su amo la había besado con tanto amor, su corazón y su alma se negaban a pensar que fuera por otra cosa mas que lástima por lo que cerró los ojos y se llevo ambas manos al pecho para aplacar su corazón que latía enloquecido por el recuerdo de aquel beso maravilloso e inolvidable. Estaba tan inmersa en ese recuerdo que Sesshoumaru tuvo que llamarla dos veces para obtener su atención, cuando la vio notó que la chispa de alegría en sus ojos parecía haber disminuido y eso le provocó una punzada en la boca del estómago.  
  
"Discúlpeme Amo estaba distraída!"  
  
"Estas lista para irte?"  
  
"Hai"  
  
Con agilidad montó en A-UN y inmediatamente se pusieron en marcha, todo el trayecto fue recostada en las cabezas del animal, evitando ver a Sesshoumaru que junto a ella trataba de descifrar que pensamientos eran los que ocupaban la mente de su protegida, que era la misma que se había derretido al besarla y ahora parecía huirle como si se tratara de un horrible mounstro. Escondido bajo un manto de arrogancia y frialdad Sesshoumaru decidió esperar hasta que llegaran al castillo para saber exactamente que era lo que le pasaba a Rin.  
  
Una vez que estuvieron cerca del castillo Rin divisó justo en el centro del jardín a su nana que la saludaba con la mano extendida y gritando su nombre, tan pronto como A-UN tocó tierra la vieja youkai se le acercó caminando tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían, al verla Rin dejó escapar un chillido de felicidad y se lanzó en brazos de la mujer que le tocaba las mejillas tratando de comprobar que ella estaba sana y salva.  
  
Sesshoumaru no podía apartar la mirada de Rin, no comprendía porque se sentía extraño de ver la emoción con su protegida abrazaba a Sukime, su mente y su corazón estaban teniendo una batalla por la falta de sincronía para aceptar las emociones que bullían en su pecho desde que besara a Rin. Eso le causaba una ligera incomodidad, él siempre sabía lo que quería y como obtenerlo, estaba convencido que estar con Rin era algo que deseaba desde hacía tiempo pero tantos años de soledad era un obstáculo difícil de superar para acostumbrarse a algo más, sobre todo cuando era un sentimiento que lo envolvía y aceleraba los latidos de su corazón.  
  
Siguió caminando hasta estar frente a su habitación, y, con una rápida mirada observo a Sukime escudriñando a Rin con expresión muy triste y desolada. Sabía que su protegida no era la de siempre. Aparto la puerta con la mano y buscando la soledad de su cuarto para aclarar sus ideas, se sentó en el piso a esperar que llegara la noche.  
  
"Sukime-sama hola!"  
  
"Mi niña estaba tan preocupada, esa tormenta fue muy fuerte no te pasó nada?"  
  
"Si pero llegó a tiempo para ponerme a salvo, estoy bien en serio!"  
  
La youkai examinó a Rin y sonrió pero no creyó que estuviera bien. Ella parecía revolverse por dentro, como alguien que tiene una espina en su costado. Supo que algo había sucedido porque el característico aroma de su niña estaba mezclado con el del amo del castillo, conteniendo una sonrisa Sukime buscó las palabras adecuadas para no desatar una reacción hermética en la joven mujer.  
  
"Pequeña en serio estas bien?"  
  
"C-claro porque no habría de estarlo?"  
  
"Sucedió algo con el amo? Me pareció que lo evitabas!"  
  
"mmm! No es nada...mientras estuvimos en la cabaña el me...el me besó eso es todo!"  
  
Sukime comprendió la amargura en las palabras de Rin y se apresuró a decirle que era algo maravilloso y sería el comienzo de una relación amorosa. Al escucharla Rin se detuvo sobre sus pasos traicionada por años de infinita espera y desilusión.  
  
"Que quieres decir nana?"  
  
"Que de ahora en adelante serás su pareja!"  
  
"Te equivocas! siempre quise que me besara...me conformo con eso!"  
  
"Rin! pero que pasó con eso de querer ser la madre de sus hijos?"  
  
"... eso fue hace mucho tiempo, él jamás tendría hijos conmigo, como pretendes que una su vida a mi?!"  
  
"Rin!! No deberías tomar esto tan a la ligera!"  
  
"Y tu no deberías hacerlo tan en serio, fue maravilloso con eso basta...nana estoy cansada si quieres regañarme por favor hazlo mañana está bien?!"  
  
Sukime se quedó de pie fuera de la habitación sin saber que decir. Rin era agradecida y sin complicaciones, y hacía mucho tiempo agonizaba por sentir que su amor por Sesshoumaru era un imposible. Se había convertido en mujer atesorando cada minuto y cada día individualmente, sin esperar que el futuro le trajera cosas mejores, para ella vivir era suficiente. La youkai reflexionó que quizás por eso era tan feliz y se propuso no decirle nada más respecto a su amo. Esperando que el solitario demonio viera en Rin a la pareja perfecta.  
  
Rin entró a la habitación al borde de las lágrimas, las palabras de Sukime hacían espirales en su mente confundiéndola. Mientras se desvestía empezó a hablar para si misma tratando de desahogar su desesperación y sin percatarse que alguien más estaba escuchándola refugiado en las sombras.  
  
"Pareja?? Nana!!...es que si espero eso y no sucede...no, no quiero, mis sentimientos me consumen, pero prefiero el recuerdo de sus labios, su abrazo y su preciosa sonrisa que confesarle que lo amo mas que a mi vida. Yo soy solo humana, que necesidad tendría el youkai mas fuerte y poderoso de tener el amor de una 'pequeña' como yo!"  
  
En una esquina de la habitación, el corazón de aquel ser fuerte y poderoso se sintió conmovido por la resignación y amor incondicional que Rin expresaba al borde de las lágrimas y completamente ajena a su presencia. Pacientemente esperó a que Rin terminara de desvestirse ponerse la ropa de dormir y se acomodara en la cama.  
  
Podía escuchar su respiración entrecortada por las lágrimas, con gracia se incorporó y en silencio se arrodilló junto a ella, con la voz suavizada por la emoción llamó su atención.  
  
"Que sabes tu lo que yo necesito? Tu nana tiene razón deberías tomarme con mas seriedad!"  
  
Acostada de espaldas a él Rin abrió los ojos de golpe, Sesshoumaru tenía una voz maravillosamente suave y tierna y había escuchado todas las palabras que ella reservaba para la soledad de su habitación. No tuvo que tocarse el rostro para saber que tenía las mejillas ardiendo. Después respiró profundo y con lentitud se incorporó sin atreverse a mirarlo. Tan pronto estuvo sentada Sesshoumaru cerró el espacio entre los dos tomándola por ambos brazos, al tiempo que le hablaba al oído seductoramente.  
  
"Contestame!"  
  
"Ss-seshoumaru..."  
  
Cuando la escuchó decir su nombre dominada por el miedo y la emoción sintió su fortaleza flaquear. En ese momento la sujetó con fuerza y le pidió que se volviera a verlo, frente a él Rin lo miraba literalmente temblando pero con una sonrisa.  
  
Con suavidad Sesshoumaru acarició la mejilla de Rin antes de besarla buscando la fuerza para controlar sus sentimientos, sentimientos que perforaban su pecho para salir y así convertirse en una realidad.  
  
Mientras la besaba y exploraba el interior de su boca con la lengua le acariciaba la espalda. Subiendo sus manos hasta el borde de su pijama rozando las garras sobre su cuello con delicadeza, podía sentirla estremecerse bajo el peso de sus manos y Rin no puso resistencia cuando la acostó de espaldas sin dejar de besarla.  
  
El segundo que sintió como Sesshoumaru aflojaba sus ropas se puso tensa, un sentimiento de excitación, felicidad e inexperiencia burbujeaban en su vientre y por un instante pareció rechazar a su amo. Consciente del sentimiento que la llenaba el youkai desvió sus besos de su boca a su cuello, mordisqueando mientras ella tragaba en silencio. Lo hacía con agonizante lentitud tomándose el tiempo para escuchar los gemidos de Rin, gemidos que sonaban como chispas de amor calentando aún más la sangre en sus venas.  
  
Sesshoumaru podía escuchar su propio corazón latir emocionado, al sentir que había encontrado la parte faltante en su vida. Con ese pensamiento la miró un momento y esta vez la sonrisa fue brillante y sincera, suficiente para que ella aflojara todos y cada uno de sus músculos, y Sesshoumaru pudiera remover la suave tela que le impedía tener a Rin completamente desnuda para saciar su deseo.  
  
A medida que la desvestía, iba besándola, dejando sobre su piel una calida sensación, el youkai no pudo disimular una sonrisa al contemplar las curvas de Rin, eran mucho mas abundantes de lo que había imaginado y bajo sus manos aquel cuerpo cobraba vida haciéndolo sentir ajeno al resto del mundo.  
  
Con la mano cubrió sus senos, estimulando muy lentamente el pezón con sus dedos para después delinearlos con su boca y probarlos con la lengua. El sabor que llegaba a los confines de su cerebro era suave pero intoxicante, toda su boca se vio inundada por el aroma de Rin y los suaves jadeos acariciaban sus orejas como gotas de lluvia.  
  
Sesshoumaru se tomó su tiempo para saborear su pecho desnudo, no quería separarse de ella, era maravilloso poder escucharla totalmente entregada a él, con su corazón abierto, latiendo de amor por él.  
  
Rin trataba de enfocar sus ojos, para poder entender que su sueño estaba convirtiéndose en una increíble realidad. No podía creer que su amo, la única persona a la que había amado estuviera haciéndole el amor demostrando su ternura pasión pero sobre todo sus sentimientos.  
  
Finalmente y con una calma que la hacía temblar, el demonio bajó su mano por el estómago y hasta la unión de sus piernas, separándolas con un firme pero sutil movimiento. El príncipe deslizaba sus dedos con suavidad, cuidando de no hacerle demasiado daño al introducir sus garras dentro de ella.  
  
Era un deleite sentir cuan jugoso y tibio era el espacio que deseaba penetrar con desesperación y hasta el cansancio, dejar que su esencia corriera libre dentro de ella. Dejarla dormir y volverlo a hacer hasta que Rin perdiera el conocimiento.  
  
Con cada centímetro que sus garras se abrían paso dentro de ella, más saboreaba los gritos, gemidos y aroma de excitación que emanaba de ella. Quería comportarse como un animal y simplemente separar sus piernas y penetrarla con fuerza, pero se contuvo tratando de recordar que ella era humana, y como tal, debería hacerlo con cuidado. No pudo dar crédito a sus oídos cuando la escuchó rogarle que lo hiciera con mas fuerza, sin pensarlo la garra se introdujo aún más, tal y como ella se lo pedía.  
  
Al sentir el interior de su protegida húmedo y caliente el youkai retiró la mano con cuidado y frente a ella llevó aquel sabor potente y maravilloso hasta las profundidades de su garganta, lamiendo sus dedos con una sonrisa.  
  
Por un segundo Rin pensó que Sesshoumaru no haría nada más con ella, porque parecía verla de una forma extraña, como si tratara de reconocer algo. El príncipe pudo leer la inminente pregunta de labios de Rin por lo que se apresuró a besarla al tiempo que la penetraba en toda su totalidad, sintiendo que el cuerpo de Rin tomaba su esencia prisionera entre los pliegues de su piel.  
  
Todo el cuerpo le pulsaba y sus sentidos se agudizaban totalmente concentrado en ella. Al principio, los movimientos fueron lentos pero cuando la escuchó decir 'más' sumergida en una ola de deseo, se sintió orgulloso, poderoso, invencible. Aquella dulce voz corrompida por el deseo de hacer el amor, probaba ser un afrodisíaco potente que desataron una reacción poco común en su amo, Sesshoumaru comenzó a sentir que se transformaba en un animal y sin poder contener los gruñidos en su garganta se abrazó a Rin con fervor.  
  
Para Rin, sentir a su amo perdido en su interior la transportaba a un mundo totalmente diferente al que hasta ahora había estado. Sin saber como ni porque, se escuchó a sí misma gritar el nombre de su amo a todo lo que sus pulmones daban. El movimiento de su miembro entre sus piernas producía una maravillosa y placentera fricción, era tal como ella lo había soñado e imaginado, robusto, largo y fuerte, suficiente para hacerle el amor toda la noche y además darle cachorros maravillosos.  
  
Esa noche fue la primera de muchas donde Sesshoumaru le demostraría lo mucho que la amaba con sus besos sus caricias y la incontrolable necesidad de tenerla cerca todo el tiempo. Aquella noche la vió pasar de niña apenada a mujer entregada, porque cada vez que lo hicieron ella parecía más a gusto con él; con sus manos, sus labios y todo su cuerpo. Cuando finalmente las fuerzas abandonaron el cuerpo de Rin y se quedó dormida sin poder remediarlo, Sesshoumaru se acostó junto a ella y la abrazó cerrando los ojos.  
  
Sukime se extrañó de no ver a Rin temprano, por lo que decidió ir a buscarla a su habitación temiendo que estuviera algo deprimida; iba tan distraía pensando en la tristeza de su niña, que no se percató del familiar aroma que impregnaba el cuarto. No había empezado a hablar, cuando sus ojos se toparon con los de su amo, la vieja youkai dejó caer la mandíbula en toda su extensión. Reconocía que era su amo, pero su cerebro no conciliaba la noción de Sesshoumaru en el cuarto de Rin.  
  
Verlo con el torso desnudo y el cabello revuelto inclinado sobre Rin, que dormía plácidamente junto a él era una imagen que la youkai jamás creyó presenciar. Sesshoumaru la miraba como si fuera la única mujer en el mundo, y en sus ojos había una suave expresión. La pequeña se acurrucaba contra él, dejando ver parcialmente su desnudez cubierta a medias por la sábana. Sukime recurrió a todas sus fuerzas para no estallar en gritos de alegría, Sesshoumaru lo sabía pero no dijo nada, se sentía tan bien que estaba dispuesto a dejarlo pasar.  
  
Aún dormida Rin se movió buscándolo con las manos, cuando le acarició el torso el youkai tomó la pequeña mano para darle un beso. Aún con los ojos cerrados Rin se acomodó más estrechamente contra él. Complacido y haciendo caso omiso de la youkai frente a ellos, Sesshoumaru tomó el delicado cuerpo y se la puso sobre el pecho deslizando los dedos por la melena azabache, instintivamente Rin se aferró a él regocijándose en la calidez del robusto pecho que la soportaba.  
  
La youkai se quedó un segundo mas como hipnotizada, verlos así, sabiendo que bajo aquella sábana estaban completamente desnudos era una escena maravillosa, seductora e inolvidable. Sus cuerpos parecían entrelazados como si fueran uno solo, la actitud posesiva de Sesshoumaru en contraste con la fragilidad de Rin era la viva imagen del amor, una visión hermosa, como ellos.  
  
Sin decir nada, Sukime salió de la habitación con ansías de poder cuidar y amar a los cachorros que pronto llenarían el castillo con sus risas. En el instante que ella salió Sesshoumaru se concentró nuevamente en Rin, que abría los ojos con pereza.  
  
"Sesshoumaru que sucede?"  
  
"Nada, duérmete pequeña!"  
  
"umm! no me digas así ya no soy una niña!"  
  
"Ya lo sé...eres mi mujer!"  
  
Rin no le contestó refugiándose en su cuello, las palabras de Sesshoumaru eran su sueño hecho realidad, realidad que llenaría su vida a partir de ahora, nunca más se sintió o durmió sola, la fuerza y adoración de Sesshoumaru estarían ahí por siempre haciéndola feliz.  
  
Fin  
  
Espero que les haya gustado, disfrute mucho escribiéndolo, díganme que le areció y se los agradeceré montones. Muchas gracias por tomar el tiempo para leerlo 


End file.
